


The Facts with Newton Geiszler, PhD

by what_alchemy



Series: After Zero [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact: Hermann Gottlieb was the beginning and end of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Facts with Newton Geiszler, PhD

**Author's Note:**

> All signs point to this being the most pornographic thing I've ever written. /o\

So, whatever, Newt found Hermann’s dildo.

 

It wasn’t like he went looking for good dirt. Fact: he and Hermann were rock stars. Fact: he and Hermann didn’t even have to play hardball to get joint-hired at the institution of their choice, which ended up being Cambridge because _someone_ [NOT NEWT] wheedled _someone else_ [DEFINITELY NEWT] for his way. Fact: Hermann had left Newt alone with all the remaining unpacked boxes while he met with the heads of his department. Newt was just minding his own business, putting things where they belonged in their sweet new digs — doing what Hermann asked him to do, even! — when BLAMMO! out popped a lurid purple dildo the size of a small firetruck. 

 

First, Newt blinked at it. It was sleek and expensive-looking — only the best for Hermann — and curved upward in three graduated sections. And it had a suction cup at the base. Hermann _stuck this to things_ so he could ride it with maximum efficiency. Newt popped half a boner right then and there.

 

Second, Newt laughed at it. Of course Hermann had a dildo — he’d been flying solo for practically the entire war, and Newt had never met someone who’d so badly needed a good cock up his ass. Not that Newt was complaining. He was ecstatic about Hermann’s particular bedroom peccadillos, euphoric, enraptured. Newt had done a very scientific study, all on the up and up, totally unbiased and everything, and he had come to the inevitable, rational, and very reasonable conclusion that there was actually nothing hotter in the history of the members of mankind sexing each other up than Hermann Gottlieb flushed and shining, mouth abraded and hair askew, holding his asscheeks apart and begging one Newton Gieszler to fuck him. That was it. That was the beginning and end of sex. Everyone else could just pack up their Not First Place medals and go home. 

 

Third, Newt got an idea.

 

And never let it be said that he didn’t have the very _best_ ideas.

 

—

 

Newt had a sweet lab now, and he only had to share it with some minions instead of a prickly mathematician. And if he missed that prickly mathematician and the tapping of the chalk and the uneven footsteps and the way his cane struck the floor and the never-ending stream of increasingly creative insults, well. No one had to know. He got to go home at the end of the day and snuggle said mathematician until it either squawked or reciprocated, sometimes both if Newt was really, really lucky. 

 

But anyway, the point was: Newt’s lab was his own now, and he worked hard in it pretty much nonstop, so he could take a little bit of time out of his day to do something in aid of later kinkiness. He waited until all his research assistants and post-grads had taken off for the day, got all the stuff he needed out and lined up just right, and then he texted Hermann, who would already be home by now.

 

_So I think you should do a really thorough cleanse._

 

His heart felt flippy and the muscles of his pelvic floor clenched. He could feel his cock twitch just at the suggestion. A moment later, his phone buzzed.

 

_You know how I feel about fad diets, Newton._

 

Newt groaned out loud and his incipient bone deflated.

 

_I mean your ass Hermann. I want you to have an ass that sparkles when I get home in an hour, can you handle that?_

 

Newt held his breath. He drummed his fingers and bounced his foot. He tried to calm his hummingbird heart. After approximately ten million years, Hermann finally got back to him.

 

_ok_

 

Newt cackled. Hermann only used abbreviations when he was really rushed and distracted. By a hard on. 

 

_Don’t come yet, sugar tits._

 

He got no answer to that one, but then again, he’d hardly expected it. Hermann had this thing he liked to call dignity.

 

And even though this wasn’t going on any official logs and he didn’t even have a recording device right now, Newt mimed speaking into a microphone anyway.

 

“Six ounces of modified methyl cellulose, coming up.”

 

He probably couldn’t make it _taste_ like come with just an hour, but it would damn well look the part. 

 

—

 

Newt came home to find Hermann naked and sprawled out carelessly across their new king sized bed, reading a paperback in low light and wearing those redonk reading glasses of his. A bottle of their favorite lube lay beside him. Newt skidded to a halt in the doorway and Hermann looked up, mouth flat and eyebrow arched like he was surprised by this development. He was so beautiful Newt’s eyes hurt.

 

“Hey,” Newt said, too loud, and one side of Hermann’s mouth tilted up like he was so damn fond of him but unwilling to let on. “You like me really,” Newt blurted.

 

Hermann set the book aside. He was thin but wiry with lean muscle, and he wasn’t a big guy or anything but he took up the space of the bed right now with more than his body. Sexy needed all the room it could get, after all. Newt’s dick firmed up in his jeans. His stupid, unforgiving-ass jeans.  

 

“A little bit of playing it cool and he thinks I’m going to kick him out of the house,” Hermann murmured. He opened his arms and Newt shucked his clothes like last week’s news. He threw the bottle of methyl cellulose on the bed before hopping in himself. He saw Hermann catch sight of it, but he didn’t give him time to remark on it because soon he was nibbling on a delicious collarbone and sucking shapes into the soft bit behind Hermann’s ear and just generally making sure as much of his skin was touching as much of Hermann’s skin as possible. Hermann was already most of the way to the kind of erection that was so hard it hurt. 

 

“Ha,” Newt said into his mouth. He rocked his own dick into Hermann’s. 

 

“Don’t gloat, it’s unattractive,” Hermann said. He tangled his hands in Newt’s hair, which he had some kind of fixation with, which was fine with Newt, because sometimes it resulted in hours-long pettings Newt would never ever get enough of. 

 

Newt worked his way down Hermann’s chest and was idly swirling his tongue in his bellybutton when Hermann began to squirm and rub his dick into Newt’s chest. Newt made a grab for one of his foam wedges and stuck it beneath his bad hip, then popped up to look him in the face. His color was up and he was panting, eyes half closed.  

 

“Hey Hermann?”

 

“My God, Newton, what is it?”

 

“There’s a thing I want to do.”

 

Hermann’s brow furrowed and his mouth turned down.

 

“You are not given to hesitation, Newton, so you understand my confusion right now,” he said. “I’ve never balked at what you wanted to do before, but you’re nervous and therefore this is something you feel might push some limit you’ve imagined I have. I can only guess at what manner of perversion you’ve dreamed up now. Well?” The tone was severe, but the look in Hermann’s eyes was all zeal. He was such a kinky lust monster, for serious.

 

“I want it to be a surprise,” Newt said. “But if you don’t like something, just tell me to stop and I can do you all regular, okay?”

 

Hermann’s fine-boned hands swept up Newt’s arms and trailed the lines of his neck and shoulders until he was cupping his face.

 

“Any way you wish to ‘do me,’ Dr. Geiszler,” he said, and kissed him.   

 

Newt really liked kissing Hermann. Okay, so he hadn’t kissed that many people in his life, because first he was too young for everyone around him, and then he was just too annoying for everybody he met, and then there was this huge war with aliens who wanted to extinguish the human race and the too-annoying thing was still in full effect — basically, Newt contended that it wasn’t his fault he hadn’t been with more than two people by the time his lips first collided with Hermann’s last year on V-Day, thirty-five years old or not. But before that, kissing hadn’t really impressed him. Cuddles? Definitely. Sex in all its myriad forms? Sweet, sign him up. But kissing — it just wasn’t his thing. It was boring. You might as well rub your elbows against someone else’s for the level of sexual thrill it gave him. 

 

But Hermann. Hermann with his thin lips and a wide, cavernous mouth, with his strong, clever tongue. He seemed to know just _how_ to kiss Newt to make him like it: commanding but not domineering, inviting but not demanding, and absolutely no drool or teeth in bad places. Newt liked kissing Hermann as much as possible and for as long as possible, but soon Hermann was rutting against him, making tiny, whining sounds he would later deny into Newt’s mouth, and Newt could feel the space between them where their cocks were trapped grow slicker with Hermann’s desperation. 

 

Newt pulled away and staggered to the closet, where they’d stashed their foldy foam sex ramp thing — he was sure it had some boner-killing official name, but that was irrelevant — and hauled it up onto the bed. 

 

“Ass in the air, butternut,” he said as he folded it into a curved wedge that would allow Hermann to get on his knees without actually putting any weight on his bad leg. Hermann draped himself over the curve and made a lovely picture, face and chest pressed into the microfleece, legs spread, balls heavy, cock a thick, leaking column against the edge of the ramp, hole damp and winking. Newt sighed and ran his hand down the elegant curve of Hermann’s spine, neck to tailbone. He shuffled up behind him and palmed Hermann’s spare, firm cheeks. “Hermann, if I could live inside your ass, I would.”

 

“Charming, Newton.”

 

“Nah, I know you live for this,” Newt went on. He spread Hermann’s cheeks apart to expose his asshole further. Hermann muffled his groan in the foam. “Your sweet little asshole, just waiting to be showered with kisses and filled with whatever convenient thing that passes by. Tell me, Dr. Gottlieb, what’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever had in your ass? Because you were too impatient to find a nice cock for it, hmm? Tell me.”

 

“ _Newton!_ ”

 

Newt stroked down Hermann’s crack, petting the tight bud of Hermann’s asshole idly. He had soft hair there that somehow inspired Newt’s tenderness. 

 

“Tell me, Hermann.”

 

“I… _Gott_ , Newton, I can’t…”

 

“Hey, pretty, you know me.” Newt bent down to nip at the swells of Hermann’s ass. That earned him a whimper and a squirm. He squeezed at Hermann’s ass and kept speaking against the soft skin there. “No judgements. Best of all, I know you. And Herms, baby, lemon meringue, puff cake, I know you can’t go too long without getting this tight little asshole filled. I do know how needy it is.”

 

He pushed his face into Hermann’s crack and breathed deep. Hermann mostly smelled like the clean rain soap he liked so much. But underneath, just a little, he smelled dark and musky and heady. Newt’s cock jumped and he felt intoxicated by it. Hermann groaned and ground back into his face until Newt took pity on him and swiped his tongue over the hole. Hermann shouted and Newt hummed and this was it, this was his favorite thing to do, it really was. Eating Hermann out was officially number one on Newt’s favorite hobbies list. He loved how the tightness gave way until the muscle was pliant and grasping, loved how it reduced Hermann to a nonverbal puddle, loved how much Hermann loved it. 

 

He pulled back from his work.

 

“Tell me, starshine.”

 

“Must you — call me those — ridiculous — preposterous — ”

 

“Yes, I must, now tell me what you’ve put up this greedy ass of yours or I’ll stop.”

 

Hermann gave a strangled shout into the pillow and thumped his feet once against the mattress. Newt tried not to laugh. He petted Hermann’s asscheeks, trailed his fingertips over tight, downy balls. Hermann mewled, head thrashing. 

 

“Come on, Herms. Just one little admission.”

 

“A trailer hitch!” Hermann wailed. “The — the knobby bit off a trailer hitch, oh God, Newton, bloody _touch_ me!” 

 

Newt’s breath caught, imagining Hermann, young and horned out, blood up with no options, finding some shiny ball bearing on a quiet German farm and secreting it away to satisfy the hungry thing in him that wanted so badly to be fucked. Newt had to grip the base of his cock hard to keep his own orgasm at bay. 

 

“A trailer hitch,” Newt said, hoarse. “Good boy, Hermann.”

 

“Fucking Christ, Newton—”

 

Newt laid a light slap right on Hermann’s hole. Hermann shouted and bucked against the ramp, but Newt stood up, cock bobbing up to bounce off his belly. 

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

“Newton! Where are you going? Come back here this instant!”

 

“Be good,” Newt said, and slipped out the door just as Hermann began screeching abuse at him. He went back into the living room where piles of unpacked boxes still stood stacked against a wall. He unearthed the one he’d found the night before — marked PRIVATE with Hermann’s full name in his fastidiously neat handwriting, the total dweeb — and pulled the dildo out. He grinned at it and took it to the bathroom for a quick wash before he returned to the room to find Hermann as he left him: quivering over his big sex wedge, white back mottled pink, hands clutching the bedding near his head like he had to stop himself from shoving and muttering away about the state of Newt’s “low character.”

 

He turned his head when Newt got back in, but Newt was too quick. He hid the dildo behind his back.

 

“Come see to me right now, Newton! This is not on!”

 

“Don’t worry, buttsqueak, I’ll take care of you.”

 

“ _Buttsqueak_?”

 

“Shhh.” Newt settled in behind him again.

 

“You realize that sounds like—”

 

“I know what that sounds like, Hermann, and I said it because you are both an old fart and a turd, but I love you anyway so I made it cute, now stop complaining.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

Newt grabbed the lube at the head of the bed and rubbed a generous dollop around Hermann’s hole. Hermann sighed and melted into the foam. Newt smirked. 

 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re easy to please, Herms?”

 

“Not once,” Hermann said, peevish tone ruined by breathlessness. 

 

“You’re a secret soft touch. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“I should think not.”

 

“Hey Herms?”

 

“Oh, lord. _What_ , Newton?”

 

“Ever had a threesome? Or a foursome? Or a moresome?”

 

“I beg your pardon? No!”

 

“You don’t have to sound so scandalized. It’s not that weird.” Newt pressed two fingers slowly into Hermann’s ass. He wet his dry lips at the tight clench of it, the tender pink of the rim contracting around him. He rocked them back and forth and was rewarded with a groan and a wriggle. “Ever thought about one before?”

 

“I’m not — I don’t —”

 

“You don’t what, Hermann?” Newt fit a third finger in, snug and hot. Hermann shuddered and scrabbled at the sheets as he pushed back into the pressure. He took a deep breath.

 

“I’m not the sort of person who gets a great deal of sexual attention. You must — ah! Newton, God! You must realize that.” 

 

That made Newt sad for any number of reasons, not least of which was the clarity with which he could relate to Hermann’s social and sexual isolation, but he didn’t want to be sad, he wanted to be happy and hard with his favorite person ever writhing underneath him, so pulled his fingers out, slapped some lube on that dildo and slid the first section of it easily into Hermann’s asshole. Hermann gave an echoing bellow, and Newt congratulated himself on picking a property set away from the others around it.

 

Hermann screeched his name and tried to twist around, but Newt shushed him and stroked his hip. 

 

“God, you look good getting fucked, Hermann, you really do. Most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, for real.”

 

“Newton, where did you— oh fuck, Newton.” He groaned like it hurt him that so little cock was in his ass and he pushed back. Newt watched his asshole give to accept the second, bigger section of the dildo. Newt held it steady even as his heart beat faster and his mouth went dry. 

 

“Found it, totally innocently Hermann, I swear, I really swear but I — I couldn’t get it out of my head, the thought of you fucking yourself on this because you need a cock in you so badly, I had to jerk off twice before you even got home last night I was so worked up, Hermann, Hermann did you ever think of me when you—”

 

“Come up here,” Hermann said, voice strangled.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Newton Geiszler, if you don’t get your cock in my mouth this instant, I will never let you in my arse again, is that clear?”

 

“Um, I don’t have anything to stick this to unless we turn you all the way around, like we could use the wall—”

 

“Newton!” A hand reached back and gripped talon-like on around Newt’s wrist. “You’re a genius — you will find a way to contort yourself into the necessary position. Now _get. Up. Here_.”

 

So Newt did as asked, because he was a gentleman like that, and even though it was neither graceful nor dignified, Newt managed to stuff Hermann’s mouth full of cock and bend over his back well enough to keep up a steady fuck for him at the same time. Hermann was moaning continuously around Newt’s dick, sloppy and desperate, and Newt could not give a shit about technique or finesse right now because all he felt was the hot wet suction of Hermann’s mouth, how much Hermann wanted him. Hermann couldn’t get enough of Newt’s cock in any given orifice and yeah, Newt was enough of an egotist to get off on that, on Hermann needing him bad enough to tackle him just as he got through the door after a long day, on Hermann calling him to tell him something stupid someone said that day even though they’d see each other soon, on the way Hermann looked at him when he thought Newt couldn’t see him. 

 

“God, Hermann, you’re killing me, you know that? How goddamn gorgeous you are, I can’t even believe it, Jesus Christ, Hermann.”

 

Hermann had a hand splayed over Newt’s ass to, who knows? keep him from running away from the blowjob or something. He was shoving back hard into the dildo even as he seemed to take Newt’s cock deeper and deeper and turn redder and redder and moan louder and louder and Newt was gonna come if Hermann kept this shit up, it was too much to take, and Newt had plans, goddamnit, really good plans. 

 

Hermann made a sound of abject grief when Newt, in fact, ran away from the blowjob. Newt sat back on his haunches panting, keeping Hermann away with a hand on his shoulder. The dildo slipped out of Hermann’s ass and he cried out.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Newt said, gasping. “Just — I don’t want to come yet, okay? Sorry.” He cupped Hermann’s face and kissed him softly.  Hermann bit his lip a bit and made a displeased sound.     

 

“Newton…”

 

“I know, I know, I’m on it.”

 

Newt moved behind him again and slipped four fingers into Hermann’s asshole. Hermann bucked against the ramp with a shout. His cock had leaked a steady trail of pre-come that stained the ramp’s microfleece all the way down to the bedding.

 

“Look at you,” Newt said, “like the universe gift-wrapped you for me.”

 

“Newton, please — please take pity, for God’s sake…”

 

“Imagine you — loose like this because you invited a bunch of guys over to fuck you good. Maybe — maybe a bunch of those big strapping Jaeger pilots, right?”

 

“ _What_?”

 

Newt twisted his hand and made Hermann sob with it. A glob of fluid plopped from his cock to the bed. 

 

“You love dick that much, don’t you Hermann? You love dick and you love being full up with come. One load’s not enough and you always want more, so you finally gave in. Tell me.”

 

“Newton!”

 

“Tell me!”

 

“ _Yes!_ ” Hermann’s cry reverberated off the walls. He shoved back hard into the full flat of Newt’s hand inside him. “God, yes, Newton, oh my God!”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Newt hissed. He dislodged his hand as gently and as quickly as he could before digging around in the bedding to find his bottle of methyl cellulose. “Hold yourself open.”

 

Hermann did, and Newt uncapped the bottle and placed the mouth at the winking pink rim of Hermann’s asshole. He steadied Hermann with a hand on the small of his back and tipped the methyl cellulose into him. He grunted in surprise, but then spread himself further and tipped his hips up. Newt grinned.

 

“You like being this filthy, don’t you,” he said. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes…”

 

The fake come spilled out of Hermann’s ass as it reached capacity and dribbled over his balls and down his cock and onto the sheets. Hermann moaned and squeezed his asshole tight, but it only made him messier.  

 

Newt hummed out a note of satisfaction. He recapped the bottle and flung it over his shoulder. He pressed two fingers into Hermann’s full ass and hooked them to stretch it out. Hermann was shaking, sweaty and red, and his sobs were muffled by the pillow he’d gagged himself with. 

 

“But you can never come unless it’s my cock in you, isn’t that right?” Newt said. “My cock’s the only one that can do the job.”

 

Hermann just moaned. He brought his hands back up to bunch in the bedding around his head. 

 

“Don’t worry, snuggle-lump,” Newt said indulgently, patting his hip. “I’ll take care of you.” With that, he lined his cock up and thrust all the way in with one stroke. Hermann bellowed, hoarse, and Newt’s makeshift come squelched out around his dick. He made a gorgeous mess of things as he set a swift, steady rhythm of long thrusts that made Hermann scream and sent methyl cellulose flying everywhere. He swept his hands up Hermann’s narrow back, loved the heat and the breath he could feel underneath his palms, the hot pulse of his ass around his dick, the sound of him loving every second of this pounding in his ears. “You’re all mine, you hear me?” Newt said, and it was unlike anything he’d ever said before, and he sure said a lot of things. He was self-aware enough to know that much. “You’re mine and I’m never letting you go, never ever, all right? Hermann answer me, tell me you’re mine, you’re all fucking mine, your perfect little ass and your dirty fuck mouth and your hands and your eyes and your nipples and your ears, oh God, Hermann, tell me you’re mine, tell me—”

 

“I’m yours!” Hermann told him with a raw wail. “I’m all yours, always, body and soul, _oh my God, Newton!_ ”  Hermann shoved back hard, and the sounds he was making were pained and desperate. Newt grasped the dildo, inert at his knee, and paused in his thrusts long enough to press the first slender section in alongside his own cock. Hermann arched up and cried out, but with barely a pause he bore down and took them both deeper into his body. Newt’s eyes crossed at the searing pleasure of Hermann’s asshole clenching around the new intrusion. He rubbed one hand up and down the small of Hermann’s back until Hermann grunted and pushed back and said, “Newton, _please_.”

 

“God,” Newt said, “God I fucking love you.” He could feel his orgasm gathering tight at the base of his spine. His hips began to stutter as the pressure of it increased. Just then, Hermann cried out and his ass contracted with such force that the dildo was expelled from his body. He choked off a gasp and stiffened, asshole fluttering in the way that meant he was coming. “Oh fuck, Hermann,” Newt said, “oh fuck I’m not even touching your dick, are you touching your dick? Oh fuck, oh _fuck_.” Hermann just whimpered and slumped into the foam while Newt pounded him harder, harder, harder until the orgasm burst like a supernova through his balls, stole his breath and his vision and transformed him into something electric that could almost, almost merge enough with Hermann to satisfy him.

 

He pulled out carefully and the mess of come and methyl cellulose followed to render their sheets unsalvageable. Hermann moaned weakly at the sensation of it even as Newt’s cock gave a feeble, optimistic twitch at the sight. Newt collapsed on his side next to the ramp just as Hermann slid off it right into the waiting circle of Newt’s arms. When he was settled, Newt chucked his glasses off in the general direction of the beside table.

 

“I’ll clean you up in a sec,” Newt murmured around a mouthful of Hermann’s hair. Hermann grunted and burrowed in closer. 

 

“Yes you will,” he said. He wasn’t exactly achieving his usual imperious tones, but it was cute to hear him try. “And you’ll put the sheets in the wash. And the ramp cover. And you’ll clean that toy most thoroughly.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, Grandpa,” Newt said. “Shut up and bask.”

 

Hermann grumbled, but didn’t have anything more to say. Newt must have fallen asleep then, because when he opened his eyes next, the light in the room had shifted and the air had cooled and what Newt could see of Hermann’s skin was his usual buttermilk pale instead of blotchy and pink. He was lying quietly, back pressed against Newt’s chest, and Newt could feel him tracing the lines of the tattoos on his arm lightly enough not to disturb him.

 

“Hermann?” Newt whispered.

 

“Hmm.”

 

There was a moment’s pause, but Newt gathered all his nerve and said, “I’m yours too. Um. Just so you know all the facts.”

 

Hermann didn’t say anything, but he took Newt’s hand in both of his, entangled their fingers, and pulled it up to set against his lips against Newt’s knuckles.  

 


End file.
